datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Glameow
Glameow - Glameow is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured on DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She tries to use her looks to her advantage but, after she realises that wont get her to the final she relies on making allies. Place - Season 1 - 22nd, eliminated in episode twelve. (Had a role in her team losing her challenge and was targeted by Granbull.) Personality - Glameow is a nice person but due to her constantly being judged on her looks she started to put that ahead of her actual personality. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Glameow is first seen on the docks with Electrike, Ralts and Natu. She states how Electrike has been saying the he is nervous for the entire journey to the island before heading to the campfire site. When she is there, she is placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is sent to do her first challenge. During the challenge she successfully jumps and scores a point for her team. After losing the challenge, she questions why they lost outside of the cabin. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Glameow is first seen walking past the front of the cabin, passing Poochyena and Snubbull, overhearing their conversation. She then approaches them and hints at joining their alliance, Poochyena picks up on the hint and lets her into the alliance. In the confessional she states how she cannot rely on her looks and needs allies. During the challenge, she fails on the first obstacle - claiming that she is incredibly embarrassed with herself. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Glameow is seen with her alliance in a field. She discusses with Snubbull and Poochyena about how embarrassed she was with their performance in the last challenge. During the challenge, she stumbles upon a building that turns out to be Gallade's office and she decides to hide in there with her alliance. After Poochyena leaves to check the perimetre she is confronted by Snubbull, who asks if she likes Poochyena. She replies by saying 'as a friend', relieving Snubbull. Later, Spiritomb finds them but is tackled by Snubbull, meaning that Glameow is not caught so she contributes to The Rampant Rhyperiors' win. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Glameow is seen speaking with Poochyena and Snubbull about their success in the last challenge. Tympole then walks over to them and asks them to vote out Poliwag next time their team lose a challenge, to which Glameow agrees, claiming that Poliwag is a 'nasty piece of work'. During the challenge she is placed into the first group and falls off of her podium. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Glameow is seen sitting next to Poochyena in the cabin. She mentions (in the confessional) that she is enjoying the alliance and she suspects Poochyena of having a crush on her. Gallade then appears and asks her to get everyone to go to the campfire site. During the challenge, she is seen helping her team with the clues. Whilst hunting for the area that Slugma and Shuppet are hidden, she suggests going back to the campfire site as all of the team need to be back there to win. Snubbull questions this, asking if she is just giving up. She simply agrees and walks away to go to the campfire site. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Glameow is seen looking across the water on the beach before being approached by Poochyena, who asks about her leaving the last challenge to get back to the campfire site. She replies by saying that it was stategic as they needed to be back at the campfire site in order to win the challenge, to which Poochyena understands leaves. She is then approached by Gallade, however, she knows what he will say so preemptively leaves to get the other contestants to the campfire site. During the challenge, Glameow is seen with her team whilst they decide on who will be doing the challenge, she does not volunteer. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Glameow is safe for another episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Glameow is seen with Poochyena and Snubbull inside of their cabin. She then leaves the room to hide from Gallade and is later seen speaking with Ferroseed. Gallade then finds her and tells her to get the campers to go to the campfire site. During the challenge Glameow is set to fight against Smoochum and is defeated. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Glameow is seen speaking with Poochyena inside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin. Poochyena asks her about what she likes and Glameow responds by saying that she likes her 'looks and the attention she gets from it'. She then admits that she is scared of evolving because of this. Poochyena then says that she will look good when evolved as she is 'beautiful', however, he stops partway through this sentence and leave out of embarrassment. In the confessional Glameow says that she is certain that Poochyena 'fancies' her, and says that she cannot blame him. During the challenge Glameow is seen with the rest of her team whilst Poochyena attempts to organise the group and she is later seen hiding from Oddish below deck. She asks the rest of her team if they are there because of Oddish - to which most agree. Glameow is then later seen at the cannons with Poochyena, Slugma, Skrelp and Shuppet as they watch Oddish yell to Buneary - Glameow asks her to get down. When Buneary says that Oddish's 'acne rock sucks and should die' Oddish jumps onto The Amazing Alakazams' ship, leaving Glameow sighing as she does this. At the campfire ceremony Glameow receives a cannon ball, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Glameow is seen in one of the bedrooms of the cabin, Poochyena then approaches her and brings up the conversation they had yesterday. He then hands her an everstone tail ring to which Glameow is grateful for. In the confessional, Glameow says that it was 'sweet' of him, she also remarks that it looks 'pretty'. During the challenge Glameow scales hill one with Poochyena and Snubbull and constantly threats about being lost, initially complaining that they have been walking for 'three hours', however, they had only been walking for forty-five minutes according to Snubbull. Later, Glameow is seen having an argument with Poochyena about whether they are lost or not. Snubbull interupts this argument, saying that they need to keep moving. He also says that the 'gem isn't going to fall out of the sky', to which the gem lands right in front of him after Venonat throws it. In the confessional, Glameow says that she needs to get 'Snubbull to say that things wont fall out of the sky more often'. They are later seen handing the gem to Gallade. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Glameow is seen relaxing in the cabin before Ferroseed arrives and tries to start a conversation. Before he can though, Gallade appears - telling Glameow to get the campers to the campfire site. During the challenge she stays on the river bank with her team and later complains that she is hungry. Snubbull says that they will get food later and him and Poochyena later do so. After that, Glameow is seen speaking with Shuppet, asking her how long she thinks that they will be. Immediately after that, Poochyena and Snubbull arrive back, however, whilst getting food they had evolved. Glameow asks how they evolved and Mightyena says that they were attacked by the Stunfisk bros'. In the confessional, Glameow says that she finds Mightyena kind of attractive. She is last seen running back to the campfire site, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Glameow is seen in her team's cabin, and is approached by Mightyena - who asks her to be his girlfriend, she accepts and kisses him. During the challenge she does not volunteer. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Glameow is seen in the cabin with Mightyena, trying to get a conversation out of him, however, he instead worries about Granbull. During the challenge, she struggles in part one, however, Mightyena encourages her to continue, and she then completes part two with ease. In part three, she stops to make sure Mightyena is alright after he trips up, and she then continues by his request. During the final part of the challenge Tynamo tells Glameow to swim towards the Sharpedo, however, she does not listen and is swiftly captured. After the challenge, she is seen in the cabin doubting her performance. Mightyena tries to reassure her, although, Granbull gives a more pessimistic response. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that she had voted out Tynamo, who she is in the bottom two with. Gallade then hands the final poffin to Tynamo and Glameow is last seen on the docks wishing Mightyena luck for the rest of the game. Trivia - * A recurring gag regarding Glameow is that she is always asked by Gallade to get the contestants to the campfire site almost everyday at camp. * Originally, Smoochum and Glameow were going to be rivals as seen in the intro. * Glameow was originally going to be more of an antagonist, manipulating people with her looks to get her way.